Le sourire de Bella
by Petite Lou
Summary: Edward et Bella sont inséparables. Bella vit pour Edward. Edward vit par Bella. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de l'autre. Pour les cours de philosophie et les questions de M. Wiston incompréhensibles. Ou pour vivre. AH


**Je m'embarque dans un nouveau truc (encore). Cette histoire s'inspire de celle d'un livre: Où es-tu Alaska, de John Green. Les grandes lignes de sont histoires seront là (c'est à dire le dénouement -si vous l'avez déjà lu, pas de surprise- et la mise en forme de l'histoire: ex: 30jours avant...). Je ne sais pas si vous avez lu son livre, mais si vous ne l'avez pas fait faites le à l'occasion. C'est un roman pour ado mais j'ai particulièrement aimé.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**(Uniquement un POV Edward)**

* * *

**Le sourire de Bella**

**35 jours avant.**

**21 juin 2010.**

-Nom et prénom de chacun?

-Edward Cullen, dis-je.

-Isabella Swan.

Elle me regarde, les yeux pétillants de malice. Je la détaille, elle, la fille la plus chère à mes yeux. Bella, mon amie tant aimée.

-Age?

-18ans.

-17.

Bella, celle qui avait une centaine de livres dans sa chambre, empilé les uns sur les autres, partout; sur sa table de chevet, au pied de son lit, à même le sol, sur son bureau, dans son dressing, dans le tiroir de ses sous-vêtements.

-Lieu d'habitation?

-Forks.

-La Push.

Bella, qui profitait de la vie et vivait au jour le jour depuis la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture le 25 juillet alors qu'elle avait survécue, à ses 15ans et qui depuis vivait chez les Black.

Bella, qui chantait faux mais tellement fort sous la douche. Bella, qui était venue à ses 14ans vivre à Forks avec ses parents, quittant le soleil d'Arizona, afin que ceux-ci retrouvent la ville de leur jeunesse. Bella, qui adorait marcher pieds-nus sur la route, être en t-shirt l'hiver, enfiler un pull l'été.

-Bien. Levez-vous.

Bella, que je ne quittais plus depuis mes 15ans. Bella, que mes parents considéraient comme leur propre fille. Bella, qui rougissait souvent. Bella, qui écoutait avec moi du classique allongé sur mon lit, la tête sur mon ventre, ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés éparpillés autour d'elle. Bella, à qui j'avais fait essayer la cigarette avec Jasper (mon meilleur ami) et Emmet (mon frère). Bella, qui avait bu avec moi, Alice (ma sœur) et Rosalie (la sœur de Jasper) pour la première fois.

Bella, qui était venue se glisser tellement de fois dans mon lit en plein milieu de la nuit en pleurant. Bella, qui aidait ma mère à planter ses fleurs au printemps. Bella, avec qui j'avais des discours philosophiques puis des délires de gamin.

Bella, et son regard parfois mélancolique. Bella et son sourire. Son sourire.

-Je vais appeler vos parents. En attendant... Suivez-moi.

Je me lève, tout comme Bella. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras et s'arrête un instant. Je souris. Elle devait chanceler. Bella ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool... Je suis le policier qui marche devant nous, la main de Bella dans la mienne. Nous entrons dans une cellule et il referme la porte. Je m'affale par terre, Bella à mes côtés. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me moque d'elle en disant qu'elle est complètement soule. Elle sourit et m'affirme que non en s'endormant.

Il est trois heures du matin lorsque mon père débarque au poste de police. Il argumente quelques minutes avec le policier qui nous avait attrapé et nous sommes finalement libérés. Mon père ramenait Bella. Je secoue Bella qui se lève en se frottant les yeux. Bella sort, remercie le policier, embrasse Carlisle en lui disant « Bonjour ».

Nous montons dans la Mercedes de Carlisle.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous encore faire?

-Oh, rien de spécial, dis-je. Il nous a attrapé alors qu'on buvait une bouteille de champagne dans les bois.

Carlisle se met à rire.

-D'où l'état de Bella (je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction: elle dormait à nouveau). Je te l'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller terminer cette soirée d'anniversaire dehors. Enfin bon. Nous sommes tranquilles jusqu'à tes 19ans... J'espère pour toi!

-Évidemment papa.

Je lui souris.

-Encore joyeux anniversaire fiston... même si c'était hier à présent.

Je le remercie et souris. Nous arrivons à la villa, mon père porte Bella jusqu'à mon lit, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Il me souhaite une bonne nuit alors qu'il se glisse dans sa chambre tout doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller Esmée.

La journée avait été chaude et sèche, exceptionnellement, et malgré la nuit, je ressentais encore cette oppression. J'ouvrais la baie vitrée, enlevais mon jean rapidement et me glissais sous les bras, embrassant les cheveux de Bella avant de m'endormir.

**34 jours avant.**

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à 11 heure, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je pris une douche rapidement et m'habillais, ébouriffant mes cheveux en entrant à la cuisine dans le but de les « coiffer ».

Bella était là, sirotant un chocolat chaud sur la terrasse et papotant avec ma mère qui était quelques mètres plus loin en train d'enlever des mauvaises herbes autour de ses fleurs. Je m'approche de Bella, passe mon bras autour de ses épaules avant de poser mes lèvres sur sa joue. Elle me sourit.

-Salut maman!

-Bonjour mon poussin! Dis-moi chéri, tu commences mal ta majorité... !

Je lui fais un sourire innocent.

-Techniquement, je n'ai que le droit de vote. Ma véritable majorité sera à 21ans.

-Qui plus est... ! Et sais-tu que ta nouvelle majorité ne marche pas pour l'alcool ? Tu as encore quelques années avant d'avoir droit au champagne...

-Ouais. J'ai entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça !

Je ris alors qu'elle secoue la tête, navrée, mais en souriant. Je me tourne vers Bella, qui faisait profil bas.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, la taquinai-je.

-Je crois que j'ai la gueule de bois, marmonne-t-elle en souriant.

Je ris.

-A quelle heure repars-tu?

-Bientôt. Il faut que je rentre pour manger chez Billy à midi, et je vais me balader cette après-midi avec Jacob, je lui ai promis.

-Ca marche, on se voit demain au lycée, alors?

-Oui.

Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras, se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse sur la joue. Je la serre contre moi, l'embrasse sur le front et la libère de mon emprise (à contre-coeur). Elle va embrasser rapidement ma mère, revient et me dit:

-A demain Edward.

Je lui souris et regarde la porte se fermer derrière elle. Je regarde autour de moi et aperçoit les clés de sa vieille camionnette qui trainaient sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Je les attrape et m'appuie contre un mur en l'attendant. Je fais un décompte à partir de 10; elle arrive exactement à mon zéro.

-Euh... j'ai oublié mes...

Je lui envois les clés en riant d'une passe adroite qu'elle rattrape in extrémis. Elle me fait un sourire.

-File.

Elle referme la porte derrière elle en riant.

**31 jours avant.**

Jeudi. 14h. Cours de sport. Avec Bella. Autrement dit: fous rires et chutes. Nous faisions du badminton en double. J'étais avec Jasper. Contre Alice et Bella. Alice sautait partout et Bella l'imitait ce qui n'était pas une si bonne idée venant d'elle. Mais c'était tellement drôle de les voir se rentrer dedans ou se donner des coups de raquette que nous n'avions pas idée de lui dire d'arrêter, d'ailleurs nous n'aurions pas pu tellement nous riions.

Nous rentrions tous à la villa après le cours de sport, discutant sur la terrasse en mangeant des cookies que nous avait préparé Esmée. Emmet rentra peut après de l'université avec Rosalie.

-Salut les lycéens! Ça vous dit une petite baignade?

Il ne nous laissa même pas acquiescer qu'il partait déjà en courant, enlevant son t-shirt et son jean habilement, et sauta dans la piscine dans un PLOUF sonore. Je ris et déboutonne ma chemise et mon jean rapidement en me levant. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais dans la piscine avec Emmet. Je voyais déjà Jasper courir vers nous en boxer. Les filles, elles, étaient plus sceptiques et restaient assises.

-Venez!

-Non, je tiens à ma coiffure, proteste Rosalie.

-Et moi à mon maquillage.

Je ris, ça ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Bella rit, se moquant d'elles. Elle enlève rapidement son jean et ses ballerines. Elle était en boxer noir, dévoilant ses jambes. Elle garda son débardeur blanc et se mit à courir vers nous avant de sauter dans l'eau. Elle était belle, insouciante.

Bella avait tellement changé depuis ses 15ans, lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois au lycée. Elle était renfermé, timide et discrète depuis la perte de sa famille durant les vacances d'été. Au fil des mois, elle était devenue exubérante, excentrique et démonstrative. Elle n'en restait pas moins fragile et sensible. Elle était expansive, débordante d'énergie et d'amour. Elle avait besoin d'amour et besoin qu'on lui montre qu'on l'aime.

Sinon ses démons refaisaient surface. Elle était entourée. Mais pourtant tellement seule.


End file.
